Kujou Hikari
is considered to be the "life" of the Queen, a part of her spirit that appeared when the Queen, as a whole is broken up into three parts: the Heartiels, the embodiment of her will; Hikari, who represents the Queen's life; and the Queen Chairect, her heart. She has lost all of her abilities and memories from being Queen and is living as a passive human girl. She makes friends and goes to Verone Academy with Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka and works for Fujita Akane's mobile store. Her Cure alter ego is . She grasps the concept of being Shiny Luminous quite quickly but is always wondering about her past and often stares at the sky. Appearance Hikari has long, blonde hair worn in a side braid with a smaller braid tied behind her head and bound in the ponytail, decorated with a small bow that has a heart ornament, a pale pink scrunchie, and a few red clips. She has downcasted yellow eyes. Besides her school uniform, she is often seen in an off-white long sleeved shirt beneath a pale pink ruffled camisole, a slighly darker vest, denim short pants, and white and pale pink shoes with socks. She often wears a spaghetti string purse. In the Max Heart movie she was shown wearing a pale yellow frilly dress with a two-layered ballerina pleat lined in dark pink over a frilly chiffon petticoat. The chest has a sweetheart neckline with ribbons tied on the shoulder. She also wore pale pink ballerina flats, white gloves, and a necklace. In the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi movie, she could be seen wearing her casual outfit, along with an oversized white turtleneck sweater beneath a purple Tako Cafe apron, denim pants, and sneakers. As Shiny Luminous, her hair grows several inches in length and is released into thick, shaggy pigtails held by dark pink bows that have a red heart gem in the middle. She has loose strands of hair at her forehead and ears, and gains the same earrings as Pretty Cure. Her attire is composed of a pink dress that has gold lining on the rounded sleeves and a trim of white feathers to match the bottom of her skirt and collar. Beneath the chest is a white band lined in gold, and on her chest is a gem heart on a pearl pink ribbon. Her long skirt is nearly knee-length with a band of white going down the middle and lined in dark pink. Golden ribbon loosly wraps around her waist, held by a red gem heart that her Commune hangs from. She gains white ruffled sleeves and leg warmers adorned with pink or gold lining and a red gem heart. Dark pink bows are sewn to the bottom of the leg warmers. Her shoes are pink with dark red sole. Personality After the first season, Hikari lost all of her abilities and memories as the Queen and lives life as a passive human girl who is initially a blank slate due to her memory loss. She is fairly naive and innocent, and quick to befriend Nagisa and Honoka after formally meeting them. Typically a nice, caring, and polite girl with little to no anger in her. Her passive and gentle nature often worries others, and not wanting to trouble them she often keeps things to herself or struggles to help someone else out of fear they will feel sad. History Hikari first appears beside a river wondering who she is. The Queen's voice tells her that her name is Hikari. Than she goes to Tako Cafe and meets Fujita Akane. Sometime later, when the Pretty Cure visit Tako Cafe as well, Akane introduces Kujou Hikari as her cousin. That may have been because of the mysterious power of the Queen. When the girls meet each other, Honoka feels some uncertain connections between them and Hikari feels the same. In episode 5, when a Zakenna starts to attack her, Pollun runs towards her and she transforms with Pollun into Shiny Luminous. Elder and Wisdom recognize Hikari as the Queen's life. After that, the girls begin to collect the Heartiels. During the season, they have to face off against new villains (Circulas, Uraganos and Viblis), guardians of the representation of the life of Evil King (Boy in the mansion), which has the look and character of a small child. Hikari and the boy have an encounter that leaves the two marked. The girls also find a new source of power, the Sparkle Bracelets, and fight with the four guardians and meet Pollun's little sister, Lulun, who later gives a new power to Hikari, which turns out to be the Heartiel Brooch. The boy from the mansion and Hikari meet again when she visits Kyoto. Hikari begins to understand who that boy is and Baldez, the leader of the dark guardians, realize that the balance between light and darkness is becoming weaker. When Pretty Cures collect 11 of the 12 Heartiels, Hikari suddenly disappears. She awakes in the Dotsuku Zone, with the boy from the mansion. They start a ritual and Baldez uses it to resurrect the Evil King. But Nagisa and Honoka refuse to allow Hikari to resurrect herself as the Queen of Light and continue to fight alone. Hikari watches their fight and decides to start the resurrection by herself. Hikari is taken to the Garden of Light in the end, and the Queen reawakens and resembles her transformed form. Later, she grants the rest of the team the final finisher: Extreme Luminaro Max. Since she is combined into the Queen again, Honoka and Nagisa thought that they can never see her again. But soon after their graduation ceremony, they went to visit Akane's Cafe. Hikari somehow was able to separate from the Queen. Not only that, she brought Hikaru along too. Shiny Luminous "Shining life, Shiny Luminous! The light's heart and the light's will, for the sake of uniting all as one!" 輝く生命、シャイニールミナス！ 光の心と光の意志、総てをひとつにするために！ Kagayaku inochi, Shainī Ruminasu! Hikari no kokoro to hikari no ishi, subete wo hitotsu ni suru tame ni! After Hikari came to Nagisa and Honoka's world, Pollun stated he was getting ready for an "awakening". During the fight against Circulas, the said awakening came to pass. Pollun became the Touch Commune, allowing Hikari to become Shiny Luminous. After Lulun appears, she gets the Heartiel Brooch on her bow, which gave Shiny Luminous the power to project a force field whenever she was attacked. As Shiny Luminous, she wields the Heart Baton, and uses this for Heartiel Action, as well as combining strength with Cure Black and Cure White to perform Extreme Luminario, later upgraded to Extreme Luminario Max for the final battle as the reborn Queen. She is very strong and is a lot of help in battles, she often gets protection from Cure Black and Cure White but they don't know as long as she's with them no protection is needed. Golden Powers In the first movie of ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart'', Shiny Luminous, along with Cure Black and Cure White, gains an upgraded version of her outfit thanks to the power of the Diamond Line, accessories of the queen in the Garden of Hope. With these powers, the outfit gets a golden color, and her earrings and other small hearts on her clothes become diamonds. This form is not seen again, most likely because it needs the power of the accessories to be activated, and it is no longer possible for the girls to visit the Garden of Hope again. Power of the Phoenix In Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi, Hinata ran out of power after the fight against Frozen and Freezen and was out cold. Shiny Luminous was inspired by Hinata's desire to fly, and encouraged her to not give up. She, Cure Black, Cure White, the Sage of the Garden of Clouds, Muta, Mepple, Mipple, Pollun, and Lulun all transfer their powers to the newborn. This allows Shiny Luminous to undergo a second transformation, and turn Hinata into a phoenix. Shiny Luminous' hair gets longer and shinier, and feathers are hanging from her back and shoulders. Her dress is shown growing in length and gains a pale yellow layer shaped like wings to match the changes on her sleeves and leg warmers, along with strips of ruffles and her chest ribbon growing in size. She gets a boost in powers, as she used it to restore all of Hinata's energy. In this form, the Heart Baton becomes a lighter pink, and uses fire powers. After awakening Hinata again, her upgrade disappears, and is never seen again. This may be because it was summoned by Hinata, who is now in the Garden of Clouds as a fully realized phoenix. However, in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!, Shiny Luminous' Cure Rainbow form resembles this up-grade. Rainbow Shiny Luminous is an upgrade Shiny Luminous gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Shiny Luminous' upgrade in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi with slight changes and a pair of small gold wings. Etymology : translates to nine, and translates to article; clause; condition. The use of the number nine could be a loose reference to the Queen splitting herself into multiple parts, particularly since nine is divisible by three, the number of parts the Queen divided herself into. The jou may also refer to her role as the life of the Queen; queen in Japanese is jouou.Jim Breen's WWWJDIC : Translates to light, which Shiny Luminous's powers are based on. Her name means "nine article light." Songs Hikari's voice actor, Tanaka Rie, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Honna Yoko, who voices Misumi Nagisa, and also Yukana, who voices Yukishiro Honoka. *'I Am Light' *'Sunset☆realize' *'Thank You' *'~To be continued~' Duets *'GO GO GO by Max Heart!!' (Along with Honna Yoko and also Yukana) Relationships Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka - Nagisa and Honoka met Hikari at Akane's stall. Since becoming Shiny Luminous, the three have become good friends, and have shown her many things during her time in the Garden of Rainbows. Pollun - She becomes friends with Pollun, one of two mascots that she stays with. Hikari never yelled at Pollun, which worried the latter since getting mad at a friend means they care about him/her. Lulun - Hikari has a motherly relationship with the second mascot she stays with, Lulun. She cares about her a lot and will try to protect her with the strength she has, as shown when she got lost in an amusement park and later found her attacked by Circulas. Fujita Akane - She has a small relationship with Akane because of working at her stall and Akane refers to Hikari to her cousin. Tabata Nao and Kagayama Miu - Hikari is very good friends with Tabata Nao and Kagayama Miu. The two girls are in her class, and share similarities with Nagisa and Honoka. Kujou Hikaru '- '''Hikari and the mysterious little boy had many meetings through the season, leaving them to wonder how they knew each other and often thinking about them. At the end of the series he was revealed to be alive and is now Hikari's biological little brother. Trivia *Hikari's birthday falls on September 9, which is a reference to her family name. Kujou means nine. **Hikari's zodiac is Virgo. *Even though her dress is pink, she is grouped with the yellow Cures in merchandise and artwork. *Hikari is the youngest heroine in the ''Max Heart team. *In the ''Pretty Cure All Stars'' Suite Flower Card Collection, Hikari is represented by the oxalis, which symbolizes joy and kindness in the Language of Flowers. *Hikari appeared as Shiny Luminous to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 21 in the [[Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!|''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!]] series. Gallery :Main page: ''Kujou Hikari/Image Gallery References